Sequel to Gay bar
by yaoilover665
Summary: just as the title says it is a collaboration between me and Kitty Bane. Rated M for rape torture and whatever else I can think of. What shall happen? Read and see OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Magnus: *eye twith* what the hell are u going to do this time sam and kitty...  
>Kitty:*giggles* stuff!<br>Sam: patience young grasshopper u shall see... *looks in a courner* ok who made the fluff scared  
>Alec: O-O NO fluff dont be scared *gets on hands and knees trying to coax th fluff to come out*<br>Kitty: Sam! Maggie's scaring the fluff again!  
>Magnus: **  
>Sam: down magnus down. while we try not to make magnus 'rape' alec here is the sequal to gay bar...<br>Kitty:*grins* I'm not promising anything to the no 'rape' thing XD

* * *

><p>A week after the whole Nick fiasco Magnus still never let Alexander out of his sight. And when he did he always got worried. Wanting to call his phne but knowing he was probably on a mission or something, but when Alec got home Magnus' face split in two he was so happy.<p>

Alec knew what was going to happen when he got into the apartment. He was going to get glomped then kissed everywhere. Plus thanks to jace, he now cant enjoy his magnus because he hurt from the tip of his hair all the way down to his toe nails.

When he walked in he almost froze. It was quite. Too quite. "Magnus?" No responce. "MAGNUS?" still no responce. Now Alec was getting worried. Magnus probably thought it was a coustomer that was why he didnt answer the first time but the second? He called his name a third time andd he heard rusleing up stairs and sighed._ So Magnus was up there the whole time... I forgot that he was a heavy sleeper. _

Smiling almost to himself he walked up the stairs to see Magnus. No hairgel. No makeup. Just his gorgeous lover curled in a ball like a cat.

Alec took off his black shirt, shoes, and pants to climb in with Magnus who of coarse was sleeping naked. Not that Alec complained (giddy).

Magnus scooted closer to Alec subcontiusly and groans in his sleep. Alec smiles and wrapes his arm around Magnus.

Oh yeah it was good to be home.

* * *

><p>This is a tag team effort between me and kitty bane. Im sorry its so short.<p>

Magnus: *snuggles closer to Alec*  
>Alec: *hold Magnus tighter*<br>Kitty: omg! *pulls out a camera and begins snapping pictures*  
>Sam has video camera* aww aint they so cute. Alright thats the end of chapter 1<br>Yay! Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Heyyy guys! ready for chapter 2? *evil laugh*  
>Magnus:Kitty you and Sam are so mean!<br>Alec: Yea they are!  
>Sam: We're not mean... most of the time XD<br>Kitty*grins innocently* aw c'mon! you guys know you love us!  
>Magnus and Alec: *looks at us*<br>Magnus: we are sorry to say that they forgot a little something. Alec Darling would u mind?  
>Alec*sigh*Sam and Kitty do not own Mortal instuments or make any money from it. We belong to Cassandra Clare.<br>Magnus: beautiful as always...

* * *

><p>`2 hours later`<p>

Alec heard a rucus and looked over to see Magnus was still sleeping so he just smiled and kissed Magnus' cheek and rolled over and tried to fall asleep again ignoring the sound but the the noise occured again so he silently got out of bed trying not to disturb Magnus but ,knowing Alecs luck, when he rolled over to cling to alecs waist.

Alec had to smile at that and did a trick that only he knew to get magnus to let go and not get horney.

1 trick later

Alec was smiling to himself as he walked out of the door as silently as possiple.1 trick later

Alec was smiling to himself as he walked out of the door as silently as possiple. Alec slowly walked down the stairs, stepping over the sleepin Chairman Meow, and walked over to the kitchen. Alec searched around, finding nothing, he went to get a drink. All he could see was Magnus' pink fruity drinks. Sighing he grabbed one and took a drink of one and his face scrunched up Yuck how can he drink this stuff. Its freakin gross. He put the drink back. He was about to go back up stairs something sharp hit his . His vision blurred and he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The last thing he saw was a blurry face that looked strangly familiar before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed even you *points in a random diection* yeah you know who you are anyway here is the third chapter. OH and to clear things up. Yeah its supposed to say sequel but i had a HUGE brain fart moment and it didnt help that i put it up 5 mins before i had to leave to get to school. And thanks to that moment we now have squeal to gay bar which is all fine and good I was just clearing things up and just so you guys know how much I love you. I typed this up in history while we were supposed to take notes and in my other class while we were watch The Game Pla (great movie by the way). Anyway on with the story.

Magnus: Yaoilover nor kitty bane...

Alec: Magnus she change her name...

Magnus: Oh thats right * clears throut* Yaoilover nor GliteryFailCat own this story nor the characters. this chapter contains some wishfull thinking and some sadness... anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later Magnus woke up not even noticing that Alec was even there to begin with.<p>

But when he noticed his hands were tied for some reason he had to smile. Usually he could tell when someone was tying him up but for some reason with Alec he could never tell. Now he never knew if that was good or bad.

Bad if Alec was torturing him by taking away his FAVORITE blue lipstick, eye shadow, and mascara. That was a very sad scary night indeed. All he did was give Alecs outfit A LITTLE color and he freaked. That was the most scarest thing ever.

And the good thing is when he just woke up just to find that he had a major hard on. Alec was licking his stomach in slow wet lines that made him go crazy just thinking about it. He was abut to take a nice cold shower when all of a sudden Chairmen Meow jumped on his bed and was meowing like crazy. Sighing he was about to pushed the cat off the bed with his foot when he saw Alecs clothes on the floor. Smirking to himself he snapped his fingers and the things that were tying his hands together dissappered.

Magnus, who cant wait to see Alec in his boxers, got out of bed and went downstairs with Chairmen in tow."Alec sugar where are u?" when he didnt get an answer he shruged. Knowing his Nephilim he was probably sitting in the apartment somewhere doing who knows what.

Trying to get his mind away from the images of Alec he went to the fridge to grab one of his drinks when he sees one on the counter and sees that it was already opened. He looked at it the shrugged. He was getting ready to take a drink when the smell hit him...

It was a sweet smell that masked a bitter nasty smell. Magnus' eyes got huge. He droped the bottle and ran to the bathroom.

"ALEC!" No answer...

He kept calling for Alec for about 30 mins but he never got a answer...

Tears fell down Magnus' face.

_Oh god please... Not again_

Then out of nowhere a note appered in the air.

_High Warlock of Broklynn New York,_

_We have your precious lover with us and lets just say... We now know why you love to fuck him so much. He is such a screamer. And he sucks cock really well._  
><em>Anyway if you want your little whore back come to the old abandoned amusment park. Sence well this little shadowhunter will most defenitly be amusing to us.<em>  
><em>Oh and a word of advice, Come alone. we wouldnt want Alec to be nervous now would we...<em>

_signed,_  
><em>Leader of the Vampires<em>

Magnus crumpled the note in his hands while he torched it. He grabbed one of his blue ciggretts and inhaled deeply.

Who the hell am I supposed to call in a freaking situation like this. And why do they hate me. I'm pretty sure I never met the leader of the vampires... Have I?

Alec I swear to you that I. Will. Get. You. Back.

* * *

><p>Ok if Anybody guesses who this is then they shall get a 'special' prize form our very own Warlock *winks* Now then please review.<br>if you review then missGlitteryFailCat will do a songfic of someone's choice!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay its done. no no more trying to hurt me *glares* yeah you know who you are lmao anyway me no own Mortal instruments just the plot and hell i barely own that. teehee love you kitty. So on with this story! DUH DEEDEE DUH!

I redid the chapter to fix the mistakes that i made and I added more detail to somethings. So here it is again. If you see somemore mistakes please let me know.

I really hate this woman. so here she is and having MORE people hate her lol So here it is XD  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

_Please someone please make this pain stop..._

Alec was chained and gagged to a wall in a dark room. His legs were chained so that when the pulled a chain, his legs would go up past his neck so that they had easy access. Alec had and was still crying. He hadn't cried this much sence... Max... His body and ass hurt. And it stung with the mixture of bood, cum and embarassment that was dripping down his legs.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Camille. Whip curled in her hand.

"Now then little nephlim Would you please tell me where the potion is." But still Alec didn't answer, He had to much dignity. Which pissed Camille off to no end. "Really now, After everything that we did to you and you STILL dont want to talk. Well alright then." She unraveled the whip and cracked it in the air. "Now tell me Shadowhunter. Where the hell is it!" When he didnt answer Camille cracked it against his chest.

Alec had to hold in a whimper of pain. He bit his bottom lip to try to distract himself from the pain. But to no avail. Tears started streaming down his cheeks, but still he did not say anything. This went on for an hour until the vampire got bored.

"Are you still not going to say anything Nephlim?" The only answer she got was huffing and panting. "Well there is another way to get you to talk."

Just then the door opened and out came some downworlders in half masks so that only you could see was their mouths. Alec turned his bloody face to her and she smirked and inclined her head over towards Alec and a downworlder grinned and pounced on him. He was huge as in very buff. His nails sinking in to his skin.

Alec tried to scream but it went on deaf ears.

The head vampire grabbed the chain and pulled on it and Alec's legs went past his neck and the downworlder entered. Hard. After being entered the downworlder pulled off his gagged roulghly. So rough that he had blood running down the back of his head.

At least it doesnt hurt as much... especily with all the blood and... unmetionables.

Alec soon figured out that the downworlder was a fey, and damn was he HUGE! Alec felt like he was going to split in two.

"Please..."  
>"Please, what?"<p>

"Make it stop... It hurts... I'm going to be split in two..." Then as soon as it happened it stopped. The fey pulled out. Blood covered his dick like a second skin.

"Now shadow hunter are you going to tell me where that potion is?" But still Alec shook his head. Camille growled and grabbed Alecs hair and roughly pulled him toward her. "Do you have a death wish Nephilim?"

Alec just stared at her. And she smiled. "hmm... It looks like we finally broke him... Very good sence Nick couldnt do this right sence hes dead and all. Now then Jason please continue. But please don't kill him. Remember we still nee him for Magnus." With that she walked out and Jason gave a smirk and thrusted back into him. Alec screamed. But Jason just smiled and grabbed his thighs and pushed them together. Alecs screams died in his throut. He felt his legs break. Oh god that sound almost made him throw up.

The fey was laughing and thusting into him faster than before. Alecs back rubbing against the hard wall. Aggrevating the scratches on his back.

"STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Jason stopped and squezed his dick. "OH GOD MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Jason tsked "She told me that she broke you... I guess I'll have to." He smirked and broke Alecs wrists, and he kept moving it back and forth. Over and over again. He whimpered and threw up all over Jason and himself. He cursed and punched Alec in the face. Blood exploded from his nose. His head smaked against the wall.

Just then Alec clenched and Jason moaned. Just then he came. Pulling out of Alec and masterbated in front of hi, leaving the prisoner still hard and wanting. Alec couldn't help but not not look at him.

"C-can I ask you something..." He barely got it out watching the fey masterbate infront of him was almost to much.

"Haa-haa, sure go for it. By the way you look fucking sexy right now with your legs up like that" he was panting and moaning when Alec asked him "What was that potion?"

Jason grinned. "It was an arousal potion ment only for the warlock. But I can tell it works for you too. It keeps the person aroused until someone can make them come. The longest one that we had had sex with 100 people. Lets just say he wasnt as fun as you are baby." He licked the Nephlim's neck and Alec whimpered not knowing how to react.

"Now then I'm going to leave now. The master wants you to be comfortable around here so I'm going to let the next guy in and lets be clear. He's not as nice a me." He chuckled, kissed him on the lips and left just as a guy came in.

He was 3x bigger than the other one came in and dropped his pants.

This one didn't give smal talk or anything he just thrusted himself into him and Alec felt major tearing down there. The man just kept thrusting into him, grabing his broken legs and pulled on them. Alec screamed in agony. _OH GOD I WANT MAGNUS BACK!_

The guy kept fucking him for 3 hours and came so many times that Alec couldn't keep track of anymore. On the last one the guy pulled out and came on Alecs face and chest.

"Tomarrow you will have five people in here... Lets see who can make you cum first." With that he left and locked the door. Leaving Alec there with his broken bones and in the same postition sence when they started.


	5. Chapter 5

don't own these characters or what they do... They all have a mind of their own. :) They also belong to Cassandra Clare.

Ok and I also relized that some people havent figured out that this is OOC so I'm here to tell you that it is. Also The reason why Magnus hasnt used his Magic to get alec is because that would be to easy. annd then there really wouldn't be a story at all now would there. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Magnus, please you have got to tell us where my brother is... We've already lost Max and I'm not sure that my mother can take anymore of this."<p>

Magnus and Isabelle were talking on the phone. Magnus had told her about what happened (Leaving out the whole screaming and sucking cock thing because hell if anyone knew that then Alec would kill him.) He was sitting on his bed with Chairmen Meow next to him purring, trying to confort his owner.

"Izzy if I freaking knew where the hell he was then I would already be there! Killing those bastards!" Magnus was crying. He HATED feeling weak. Before someone helped him, He would have never found Alec. He stiill didn't know who helped him.

"Magnus, I know that and it kills me to see, or should I say hear, you cry like that. You know that we'll help you-"

"NO! Didn't you hear me before. No one is allowed to come with me Izzy. Who knows what they would do to him. Or worse... to you guys..." Magnus shook his head even though she couldn't see it, " No, I wont let that happen lovely, I won't."

"But Magnus-"

"No buts Isabelle. You and your family want Alec safe and so do I, but I can't risk you guys... Maybe Jace but he is expendible." He smiled inspite of his bad joke.

"Magnus, but what if you or Alec-" She stopped herself.

"Lovely, why don't you come over so we can talk in person ok? I can give you a make over and stuff like that."

"Alright I'm on my way."

~30 mins later~

There was a knock on the door and Magnus got up off his bed, pushing the cat off too.

He went to the door to see Izzy standing on his doorstep huffing and puffing. "Sorry" huff "I'm late" huff "Magnus"

"Its alright Izzy. To tell you the truth, you came sooner than expected."

Isabelle smiled then wiggled her eyebrows, " Even faster than Alec?"

Magnus gave a sad smile, "No." Isabelle mentaly kicked herself.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I forgot. I know, I know, 'How could I forget' But still I want you to smile you know."

Magnus forced a small fake smile on his lips. Isabelle could see right through it. Well she did have a lot of practice, you know living with Jace and all.

They went inside and sat down on his fluffy couch.

"Isabelle I can't do this again." He put his head in his hands and started shaking. Isabelle was getting ready to try to comfort him then out of nowhere a burst of firey energy flared up in between the two and out came a DVD.

They stared at it for alittle bit until Isabelle broke the silence, "Ok, I give. What is it?"

Magnus shrugged and picked it up. "I have no idea girly,but we will find out-" Just then another burst of flames and out bursts a note. Magnus grabbed it before it started to fall. They waited a few minutes. Magnus staring at the paper, Izzy staring the DVD. That is until she finally got impatient. "Ok, I give up!' She threw her arms up in the air, "What the hell is it?"

Magnus sighed then went over to the door. "Izzy, lovely, I'm sorry but you gotta leave now." The black haired shadow hunter looked confused. "Why do I have to leave Magnus? Do you know whats on the disk?"

Magnus looked down, lost in thought. " Please Izzy, _please_ " She sighed and got up. "Ok Magnus, Bu if u can please tell me later." With that she walked out.

Magnus closed the door and reread the note,

_You stupid fucking warlock! I thought the first note helped with the whole don't get help but I guess not so I guess that This video will help with this. After your done with the video you will get another suprise._

_signed,_  
><em>Leader of the Vampires.<em>  
><em>P.S. Don't disobay me again Warlock.<em>

Magnus grabbed the DVD and put it in the player. He pressed play, and that was when his whole world turned upside down.

**~The DVD~** (If you couldn't handle chapter 4 then skip this part and scroll down till you reach the 'safety zone')

Alec was chained and gagged, being whipped on his chest. But he didn't cry. But Magnus could tell that it took all his might not to.

Just then a person appered and Magnus almost fell off the couch. There stood Camille, whip in hand, smiling evily. He really hated that there was no sound. He really wanted to know what she was saying. But it obviously wasn't going the way she planed because she was getting pissed. So she said something and the door opened and in came some downworlders in masks. The bitch inclined her head and one of the downworlders pounced and the others left. But he wasn't focusing on them his eyes were on Alecs screaming face.

Magnus couldn't watch anymore he grabed his remote to turn it off, but it gave him a huge jolt of electricty.

"What the fuck?" He grabbed his hand and craddled it. He turned back towards the screen to see the male thrusting into Alec full force. His legs up over his head. His wrists broken. Magnus felt like he was going to throw up. Seeing Alec like that... god he had no words.

Tears were running down his face. He closed his eyes, and as if they knew that he did the sound came on and then he heard Alecs screams of pain. Tears were falling down more faster, He started sobbing.

Oh god Alec." He sobbed "I'm so sorry... I HATE FELLING THIS WEEK!" He screamed into his hands. But his screams were nothing compared to Alecs scream of pure pain. He couldn't take it anymore. So he fainted not even waiting for the note to appear as it floated down onto his face.

**~Safety Zone~**

* * *

><p>'ere is the Safety Zone as in the end of the story. Anyway please reiew and Me and Kitty shall love you forever.:3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke up to his arms and legs spread apart. Tied to his limbs were ropes connected to a wheel, that when you turned it it would pull the rope (1). but what it did next he didn't know. He turned his to the left and saw a coffin type thing in the corner. It was open enough for him to see spikes in it.(2)

He heard people coming in, so he closed his eyes and acted unconscience. But kept one of his eyes open as slits. The door opened and in came three people. Two huge men came in with what looked like a dead body in between them. Alec sayed as quite and as still as possible.

"Brother what should we do with this body?" The one on the left said. From what Alec could see the man had blue hair and what he thought as yellow eyes.

The mans brother stopped walking an looked around. "Well one of the devieces' is already in use." He smiled and looked at Alec. "And let me tell you brother. He may look small but he has some powerful lungs. And his dick is actually pretty big."

"Do you think that the Warlock will come and get him, Jason?" The one named Jason smirked and walked over to him. Alec tried his hardest to stay still and will his heart to slow down. Jason layed his hand on Alecs cheek. "Look how gorgeous he is. Its such a shame hes a shadow hunter. Oh little brother how I wish you could see his eyes right now. They are fucking gorgeous. All bright blue. They look like the sky, they do."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Brother do you think that they would find out that you helpd the warlock?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows but I just gotta say if this boy found out that I'm actually good after what I did to him." He sighed, " Brother I need you to do one last thing for me. I need you to cut Alecs ropes and take him out of here."

He was shocked, "B-brother, please tell me you're jooking. If they find out then you'll be worrsee than dead! You know that!"

Jason looked at him with sad eyes. "Please, Adam This is my last request before i die a traitor in Camiells eyes." Adamlooked like he was about to cry but held it in and nodded. "Okay, brother I understand. and i will help you on one condition.

Come with me."

"Adam you know I can't-"

"Yes, you can Jason, And ill show you." He grabbed His brothers hand and then Alecs ropes, tugging on them, Breaking them with eaz. Grabbing Alec, who was now freaking out, and his brother, who was to shocked to say anything, And ran out the cave door.

~30 mins later~

They finally made it out of the prison with suprising easyness.

Adam looked at Jason who nodded understanding the silent question immdetetly.

"Take him to this address, and give him to the warlock named Magnus. He'll know what to do." And before his brother could even make a responce Jason left. Adam looked down at the young boy in his arms.

"Are we even sure that you're worth it?" Alec ,tired of pretending, looked at the man and smiled, "Not that this means much to you but i do mean something to that particular Warlock you two were talking about."

Sending a questioning gaze at the boy he sahrugged and started walking.

"Umm... you do know that I can walk right?" Adam looked at him then sighed.

"Yeah but I don't want this Magnus or Jason to hurt me if you get hurt. So I'm going to carry you until we get there." Alec sighed in defeat and just hung there. Waiting for them, or rather him, to get home and into his boyfriends arms once again."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There y'all go. Chapter 6. I love all of you and sorry if i mad sebastion look like a sleepy kitten pyro but XD I had to add suspence to this story to make it better. Now remember Reviews are like crack. The more i get the more happier I am.  
>The streacher (1)<br>Iron Madain (2)


	7. Chapter 7

*begs* PLEASE DONT KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! but my computer fried and with that my fanfiction chapters i was working on, Including sequel to Gay Bar. again please dont kill me me and my mom have tried everything to make it live but it didnt work out so well... sooooooo yeahhhhhhhh. You guys can well at me or you can cry with me (pyro) but i now have to redo everything. so now when i was getting reay to upload it on here it is now kaput.


	8. Chapter 8

And here it is Finally. The last Chapter to Sequel To Gay Bar(imma going to spread it out into two chapters. No reason really but me and kitty decided to do that). Thank you all for standing by me and all. Love you and im sure after i finish this Magnus will finally let me out of the closet and let me eat and Pyro will let my friend out of her basement. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Magnus was sitting in the dark, listening to Angels by Within Temptation. Singing along with tears running down his mascara lined face. Magnus never thought he would be this depressed ever since Will.<p>

Magnus searched around his house for another beer. After drinking 20 and still not even feeling a Buzz (Curse my Warlock tolerance) he thought as he grabbed a bottle from his fridge. " Oh Alec, Where did they take you..." He sobbed taking a swig of the beer.

"Why do they not want me to be with you baby...? Is that it? Do the Angels not want us to be together without pain and death? Do they really hate Demons that much that i cant love anyone? First Camille, then Will, and now Alec... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! I CAN ONLY GO THROUGH SO MUCH WITHOUT BREAKING!"

Not even realizing it, Magnus grabbed a bottle of De-magic potion (1), and chugged it down like he never had anything to drink since the dawn of time. After he got done with it Magnus felt weird... He looked at the bottle he was drinking and would've screamed, if it wasn't for the potion draining him dry. _How could I be so stupid as to not notice this_... Magnus toppled over and layed on the ground shivering in agony. "Is this the way it will end?" He asked himself, "laying on the ground like this dieing... without my Alec holding me..."

Before everything went black he saw the door to his apartment open and there he saw his black haired, blue eyed shadow hunter. Eyes as wide as dish plates. Magnus would've laughed if he wasn't in so much pain at that moment.

"Magnus!"

Then everything went black...

* * *

><p>When Alec and Jason were a mile away from Magnus's apartment when Alec had a clenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not even thinking, he ran to his apartment. Not even caring who got in the way. 30 Minutes later, Alec was on the doorstep of their apartment. He did wait to find his key... (he didnt have it on him anyway). He kicked open the door and what he saw almost made him want to die.<p>

Magnus was on the ground shaking up a storm. Alec ran to his lover, sat down, and put Magnus's head in his lap.

"M-Magnus...?" But it was no use. Magnus didnt answer. "Magnus... MAGNUS" But it was to late... Magnus wasnt shaking anymore...

"No... no... NOOOOO NOT AGAIN!" Alec sat on Magnus' stomach and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "NO I'VE LOST MAX! IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO! DAMNIT I LOVE YOU! WHY IS IT THAT EVERYBODY THAT I LOVE DIES!" He let Magnus go and cried on his chest.

Jason walked up to Alec and put a hand on his shoulder. Alec jolted up and looked at him. Tears rolling down his face like rain. Just then something inside Alec snapped. He tackled Jason down and started punching him. Jason gabbed a hold of Alec's hands and flipped him over so that Jason was on top, holding Alec's hands above his head. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T KIDNAP ME THEN MAGNUS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU! GET OFF OF ME! GET OUT OF THIS APARTMENT! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Listen to me you moronic shadow hunter. Magnus will live we just have to get him to... wherever the hell you hunters go to heal. Now then I'm going to get up. So Im going to trust that you won't try to kill me." Jason got up and off of him slowly and when he was on his feet Alec kicked him in the groin.

"Yeah... I guessed that would happen. Now that you feel a little better lets get him somewhere safe." Jason went over to Magnus and picked him up and almost dropped him again. Not that he was heavy. Magnus was light.. A little too light. He lifted up Magnus's shirt and almost threw up. You could see each and everyone of his ribs. His collar bone was protruding out and you could see his hip bones more than ever...

"We gotta get him there NOW! or he will die and it will be on both of our consciences." He ran next to Alec the whole way to the Institute. While Alec was whispering calming words in his ear the whole way.

When they got there Izzy was getting ready to leave to go on a mission.

"IZZY OPEN THE DOOR QUICK! MAGNUS IS GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

><p>(1) Couldnt think of a word that means take magic out of somethingsomeone


	9. Happy Endings?

And here it is Finally. The last Chapter to Sequel To Gay Bar(imma going to spread it out into two chapters. No reason really but me and kitty decided to do that).This is the last one. Thank you all for standing by me and all. Love you and im sure after i finish this Magnus will finally let me out of the closet and let me eat and Pyro will let my friend out of her basement. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!

Song for chapter: If I Die Young by The Band Perry

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

Isabelle just stared at him for a second. Not really understanding what he was saying. "Alec... we've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been and who is this?" She said as she saw Jason run up next to Alec.

"I'll explain later, just please I need Magnus inside. I don't want him to die because I was too slow to save him..." He bit his lip to stop the tears from falling again. Not wanting to upset her brother anymore she beckoned them to follow her into one of the hospital rooms.

"I'll go get mom. Then you can tell me what the hell happened to you and Magnus." Before she could get a responce she ran out of the room and started yelling for her.

Alec Helped Jason place Magnus on the bed and laied down next to him.

"... I'm goning to leave you guys alone now. I'll let you know when somebodies coming." Alec wasnt paying attention to him at all. He was busy running his fingers through Magnus's hair. All that was heard was the opening and closing of the door.

Alec kept running his fingers through his hair and his fingers travled lower until they reached his chin. Alec traced the outlines on his face. His lips, nose, eyes, eyebrows, everything. Alec leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

Just then The door flew open and insteped Maryse and Robert Lightwood with a very out of breath Issabelle and the silent brothers.

_Mr. Lightwood I suggest that you leave. Just so that our power wont effect you_. Not waiting for Alecs responce they used there magic and literaly threw him out. Worried about there son and brother the lightwoods ran out of the room to check on him. As soon as they left the doorway the door slamed shut. In a few seconds they heard the agonizing scream of a certian warlock.

Alec curled up in a ball and cried. His family tried to comfort him but he just yelled at them and hid his face again.

Magnus POV

Magnus has never felt anything like this before. It was like being under a pendelum (1). Magnus didnt know weather to cry, scream or throw up; so he did all three. VERY faintly he felt someone turn him over so he didn't choke.

"Al...ec" He whispered until he blacked out form the pain again.

~3 days later~

Finally the screams had ended in the hospital room. Nobody could sleep. Especially Alec, who was still sitting outside the room where Magnus was. Just then the door swung open and the silent Brothers left without saying a word to him. Not waiting for anyone, Alec ran into the room and sat on the bed next to Magnus's chest. He bent down and kissed him. He jolted when he felt a hand on the back of his head.

Alec lifted his head and saw Magnus's eyes open.

His eyes were green. Mortal Green.

Alec stared at him wide eyed. "Magnus... are you alright...?"

He smiled and gently grabbed Alecs chin to lead him in to a kiss. "Well darling, They had to turn me mortal so that a way I can live. Because that potion was literaly sucking me dry. So Im now mortal... Im so sorry that I worried you baby. I just-" He was stopped by a pair of soft lips on his.

"I really wouldn't have cared if you were turned into a toad. As long as you are alive I am happy."

That night they spent the entire night together, with no interuptions from his family. The two didn't know that Magnus was dead when they put him in the bed. Jason had givin up his own soul to save Magnus.

I guess the story is true... Love really does reside in the soul...(2)

* * *

><p>(1) We read the pit and the pendelum in school today and it made me mad... the second doesnt matter but... yeeeaaaahhhh. ^^<p>

(2) Yeah... Jason Fell for Magnus...

IM SO SORRY MAGNUS PLEASE DONT KILL ME!


End file.
